Rev it Up!
"Rev it Up!" is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Flash the racing squirrel. Roles Starring *Flash Featuring *Cuddles *Gutsy *Lifty & Shifty *Handy Appearances *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot A race is taking place one day. Flash arrives at the starting line in his shiny new race car. Cuddles comes in a go-kart and Gutsy on his stunt motorcycle. Lifty and Shifty finally come in their rusty old cart, making the fellow drivers and the crowd laugh. While they are occupied, Lifty and Shifty decide to cheat by vandalizing the other rides. Very soon, a flag gets waved and the race starts. Flash drives off in his race car, confident about winning. However, due to the vandalism, his car begins falling apart and he gets left stranded in the desert. Cuddles passes by, as do Lifty and Shifty snickering. Determined to win, Flash calls for help. Meanwhile, Gutsy drives up a mountain and attempts to fly all the way to the other side of a gorge. He revs up and then speeds toward the cliff, but at the last second his bike falls apart because of the vandalism. As a result, Gutsy is thrown off his bike and sliced by the edge of the cliff. Below the gorge, Cuddles sees Lifty and Shifty catching up. He engages turbo mode and speeds at an accelerating rate. Unfortunately, his go-kart soon falls and he gets shredded on the road. Miles back, Handy finally shows up and Flash anxiously tells him to fix his car. Lifty and Shifty see they are the only racers still active and make a victory laugh. However, Gutsy's horns fall on Lifty and impale his head. Shifty pushes the corpse out of the cart, thus decreasing the weight and increases its speed. After an hour, Handy somehow puts Flash's cart together, but it explodes. As a last ditch resort, Flash drives off with Handy's tow truck. Handy spots a nearby payphone and prepares to call for help, but couldn't pick up the phone due to his lack of hands. Flash races past Shifty and makes it close to the finish line. However, Shifty attaches his cart to the hook of the tow truck and climbs the rope in an attempt to hijack Flash. But the rope breaks and causes Shifty to fall and get grinded by the wheels. With the finish line just yards away, Flash cheers. The tow truck's hook pops a wheel and stops it, sending Flash shredding on the road. He stops just an inch behind the finish line, and the race is a draw. Back in the desert, Handy tries to hitchhike and Lumpy pulls up. Handy hijacks Lumpy's truck and leaves the moose stranded. Deaths #Gutsy is sliced in half by the edge of the cliff. #Cuddles is shredded on the road. #Lifty is impaled by Gutsy's horns. #Shifty is grinded by the wheels of the tow truck. #Flash is shredded on the road. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Flash. *Lifty and Shifty did the same thing that happened in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes